


Adventure time: A New World

by Herrdelta15



Category: Adventure Time, Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herrdelta15/pseuds/Herrdelta15
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, but here's my best attempt at one: What if there was a secret kingdom, one that has been hidden for centuries. What if they came to light. Male Reader x harem. More chapters to be added
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Adventure time: A New World

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first attempt at an AO3. I write over on Wattpad but decided to expand my options. More tags will be added, along with relationships and characters. With that done, I hope y'all enjoy.

The Wastelands. A land that is said to be uninhibited due to the fallout of the Mushroom War. To most, that is true. However, as beings evolve, they adapt, they learn, they survive. Deep in the waste, beyond the mutants, beyond the crater, lies a diamond in the rough. It has been shaped by the sands of time, forged in the fires of conflict, and is currently looking to expand its horizons. The Wyvern Kingdom, a harsh place where the strong rule while the weak serve. Where survival of the fittest is seen as gospel. Our story begins not at Wyvern Kingdom, but at a different kingdom, one with residents of a… non-lethal variety. The goblin kingdom, but first what's a story without a protagonist. We see a young blonde hair, green eyed girl with her cat. They are struggling to figure out this whole “Ruling” thing.

“Uggg, Cake, I have no idea what I’m doing.” The young girl complained, not knowing the first thing about ruling a kingdom. “I’m a knight, not a princess.” She said slouching. “Now girl, you know that this needs to be done. We can't leave the goblin kingdom without royalty." Cake said patting the young girl on the back. 

"I know, I know. Still straight buns." The girl sighed. Suddenly the throne room's door was kicked in, a small goblin ran in looking panicked. "Princess Fiona, Lady Cake. There's a monster attacking the town." He said out of breath. This caught the girl's, Fiona's, attention. "You hear that Cake, a monster. Let's go punch it." She said running out the throne room. "Glob damn it Fiona." Cake sighed in frustration. 

__________________________________________________

"Come back here!" A shop owner yelled. We see a strange bird like Wyvern, it looks to be related to a giant chicken, but with a tail. And arms. And holding… eggs? It runs down the street with a carton. As it turns the corner, it runs into a wall, dropping the eggs. It looks confused before turning and wanders off. "What is it doing?" Cake questioned, completely confused by the series of events. "I don't know, but let's go stop it. Yaaaah!" Fiona yelled, sprinting towards it. The bird looks up from the hole it's digging, holding something, and squawks in confusion. It turns to the 2 heroines and charges. 

As Fiona swings the sword, it hits what it's holding, a large rock. *clang* Her blade bounces off the rock. Seeing it's chance, it hits Fiona in the chest with its tail and sends her flying into Cake. Thinking fast, Cake changes into a bed to soften the blow. The monster runs off into one of the alleys nearby. Cake helps Fiona up and then begins to chase after the creature, picking up and putting Fiona on her back in the process. Ducking and dodging through the alley, Cake caught sight of the beast. 

The beast seems to stop at the main road of the kingdom. "Cake, throw me!" Fiona yelled. Cake does as asked, Fiona goes flying through the air and lands on the chicken like beast. "Take this!" She yelled as she drove her sword down. It went into its back. She pulled out to stab again. *Squawk* It started thrashing and trying to buck off Fiona. “ Cake. Help!” She yelled holding on for dear life. “I’m coming Fiona.” She said running toward her. Suddenly, Fiona lost her grip and fell. The creature raises the stone to hit her and brings it down. 

*Swoosh* A shadow passes over Cake and seems to snatch Fiona out of the way. Coming to a stop after rolling, the dust clears to reveal a humanoid figure hunched over and cradling Fiona. The figure lets go of her and turns to the bird. He is wearing a leather chest piece that overlaps an undershirt. Attached to his hip is a small cage containing a green glow He has gauntlets and boots, on the gauntlet it seems to be a device. He has a mask that covers all but his red eyes, on top his head is a tri corner hat with a feather sticking out. “Kulu, what are you doing here?” A harsh voice asked. *squawk* "Kir ordered you to scout, that is it. Why are you here?" He said annoyed. *Squawk, squawk* "Eggs. You got distracted by eggs. Go and report in. I'll let her deal with you." He said pointing toward the southern road. 

Without a word, he went over to Fiona only to see Cake helping her up. "Who are you? Not that we don't appreciate the help." Fiona said, gaining her balance. The man pulls down his mask to reveal his greyed face. "Greetings, I apologize for my subject's rude behavior." He said, bowing his head in apology. "No prob, but uhh… you still never said who you were." She said, pulling her sword that lodged in the ground during the fight. " By the Sapphire Star, I apologize. I'm Y/N Elderion, Prince of the Wyvern Kingdom." The man, now identified as Y/N, said standing straight up. "WaitWaitWaitWaitWait, Prince? There's no prince in Ooh." Cake said, confused as to why you have the "Prince" Title. "I'm from Ooh, I'm from what your people call the wastelands." Y/N explained, pulling up a crudely drawn map.

"I believe that the monarch in the pink kingdom would like this map." He said handing Fiona the map. "Now, if there's nothing more that needs to be done, I must take my leave." He said turning and pulling up his mask. He puts on a pair of goggles and whistles. *screech*. Fiona bares her sword, ready to fight again. A small, well relatively small, winged creature flies towards the group, only to land Infront of Y/N. "Hey Booker, mind giving me a ride to the Dark Forest. I need to check in on Kir. You know how she gets." He said, rubbing the top of the creature's head. *Screech*. The man turns to the duo heroines, "If you or your leader had any questions, I'll be visiting the pink kingdom in one week." Was all he said before the creature took off. 

The man reacts quickly and uses the device on his wrist to shoot a line to catch its foot. *Click* The machine locks the line into place. The Heroines see him heading off into the distance. "Who the Glob was that guy?" 

___________________________________________________

Y/N, dangling from the foot of a wingdrake, dreads what's coming. 'Shit, Kir is going to be pissed. She hates having to deal with other people." You thought as you touched down in the woods. Waving to the fleeting drake, you pull out a piece of blue fur. Unclasping the cage, you hold the fur close, "Alright guys, find her." You said opening the cage. A group of bugs fly out and darts into the forest, you trudged into the woods after them, not seeing someone watching you. As you pushed deeper, you regretted stationing her so far into the woods. 

Finally arriving into a clearing, you call them back into the cage. You take a deep breath in and let out a deafening roar. He waits in place for her to answer. He gets his response. Walking out of the foliage is a fair looking woman. She has electric blue skin, white hair with blue tips, with red eyes. She has generous assets, with a lithe frame. She was wearing blue fur armor, on her left wrist is a slinger. Her most outstanding feature is the single horn atop her head. 

As she sees you, her eyes light up with glee. "Hello Gr…." Was all you said before you were tackled by a 160 Lb woman. "Y/N, it's so good to see you." She said nuzzling you. "It's good to see you too Grace." Y/N said gently petting her head. Seemingly realizing who she's hugging, she quickly stands up and curtsy. "My king, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't be ma…" She started to ramble before you placed your hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Grace. We aren't in the kingdom in front of people. You don't need to use titles." You said with a smile, bringing her into a hug.

This calms her down, but also leaves her confused." Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the kingdom?" She said, confused by your presence. "Well Grace, you know the kulu you sent out to scout." You said separating from her. "Yeah, she should be back...by...now." She said trailing off, realizing who she sent. "God dammit." She said facepalming. Hearing a crack, you stand in front of kirin. You prepare to get your blade, only to see a kulu head poking through the brush. "Hey ma'am, hi sir." She said, walking out. As you look at her you see her holding a carton of eggs. You hear the cracking of electricity behind you.

You turn to see Grace, eyes glowing bright blue, hair standing on end. You look to see the kulu shaking in fear, clutching her eggs and decide, not wisely, to calm her down before she decides to smite him with lightning. "Kirin, calm down. You'll start a forest fire with your lightning." You said standing between her and her target. This seems to work for a sec, before she leaps over you and shoots a bolt of lightning near him. "Leave, I'll deal with you later." She said seething with rage.

The kulu runs deep into the forest, out of sight and hearing range. Grace's eyes dim and her hair stands down. You walk over and begin to brush her hair with your hand, hand going numb from the static but making it go back down. "You ok Grace." You said, still petting her hair. You feel her getting heavier. "Yeah, but using so much energy made me sleepy." She said, getting drowsier. You pick her up bridal style and whistle for a wingdrake. You hug her closely and get comfortable for the long flight home. 

As you take off you see a figure watching from the tree lines. You're not able to make out to many details besides her slitted forest green eyes and a pair of antlers with leaves attached. They run the moment they notice your attention. 'Hmmm, strange.' You think, feeling the line tug and the ground pulled out from under you.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it. Feel free to leave a comment if you like or hate it. Sorry bad at notes. Have a good day all.


End file.
